The Dates
by Seratiah The Noble
Summary: Okay, you'll just have to read this story. The title says everything.


"The Dates."

By: Careless Dreamer

&

BlackLady440

Chapter One

"Lita and Sage."

By: Careless Dreamer

&

BlackLady440

__

Careless Dreamer Fate Soreen: I don't write about Sailor Moon. But I watch Ronin Warriors. When it was on Toonami. So I put my head together with my sister and we came up with this fic. Plus this might OOC, it's been a while since I saw the show! ^^;

__

BlackLady440: I know nothing about Ronin Warriors but I know a lot about Sailor Moon and when Dreamer told me of a site that hosts fics for this kind of crossover I thought it would be a change in what I'm writing about now. So please enjoy. Please review! We love the feed back!

I walked down the street looking for Serena who had disappeared. Then I thought of the Arcade.

__

"She's probably flirting with Andy again," I thought as I rounded the corner.

I walked into the arcade and pulled off my green hat.

"Hey, Lita!" Andy called. "What can I get you?"

I looked around and said, "Ya, you can help me get... Or least tell me... have you seen Serena?"

Andy thought a moment.

"Nope can't say I have."

I turned around and leaned on the counter.

"Well thanks for the help. But if you see her can you tell her that she needs to be at Raye's temple A.S.A.P."

Andy shook his head. I got off the counter and walked away putting on my hat again. When I was fixing to look up I ran into somebody.

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

I looked the person in the eyes. It was a guy. He had blond hair that covered one eye, his shirt was green and he had on a pair of blue jeans. That was weird. I was wearing the same thing expect my shirt was a hunter green.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes... I think so," I answered.

"I'm Sage, and you?"

He stuck out his hand.

"Lita... Kino," I answered taking his hand. "Well I go to go,"

I said turning a blush color for some reason.

"Can I see you again?"

I thought a moment and replied, "At the dinner across the street... what time?"

"Six, okay?"

I looked at my watching thinking of everything that I had to do today and said, "Sure!"

I ran to Raye's to tell her that I hadn't found Serena. But she was there. I dressed into my temple out fit. Raye really went down hard on the colors we should wear. She put us into the color of our planets.

"Chad?" I asked. "Is Raye chanting again?"

Chad came up with a broom in hand and answered, "No, she's out back with the others and Serena is there too," Chad looked around and said, "she's a bit ticked off about Serena's disappearance and all... so I wouldn't go back there. I'll cover for you and say that you had a few important things come up."

I was shocked. Chad was really going to keep Raye's wrath from reaching me? Well Raye rarely yelled at me but if Chad was going to look out for me I'll take the chance to run away.

"Thanks."

I put on my regular clothes and grabbed my roller blades that I hid in Raye's closet. I put them on along with my pads and went roller balding for the next two hours. Then I looked at my watch and saw that in a few minuets I would have to meet Sage at the dinner. I picked up the pace and made it to the dinner. As I coasted to a stop and saw that the dinner was closed. I forgot! Today was the first of the month and every first month it was closed. I leaned on the wall balancing my self from having my feet slip out from under me. Sage walked up two minuets later.

"Sorry I was late," he said.

"Nothing to worry about. Plus it's closed."

I thought a moment and got rid of my serious face and smiled giving him a thumbs up.

"I got a an idea!"

Sage walked closer wanting to hear what I would say.

"I got enough food at my apartment where we can make picnic and got to the park to eat."

Sage shook his head and said, "Wonderful idea."

My smile changed to a smirk.

"Race you to my house!"

"Sure! But you'll win!"

I skated off and said, "So! It's just for fun!"

Sage shook his head. As we raced to my house he kept right beside me all the way. I pulled out my key as we rounded the corner and almost ran into the door for that matter. I unlocked it and turned on the lights. Sage walked in.

"Nice place and you were a challenge. I have to admit that."

"Thank you. You were fun to race too," I said.

I ran to the kitchen still full of energy and began to pull out all of my finger snacks I had made last night I placed them into a snack basket that Amy had gotten me. Put a few paper plates and some plastic cups etc. I looked at Sage who was still standing.

"You can sit down if you want."

Five minuets later I was ready. He told me that if I were up to it he would race me to the park this time with no roller blades at all. I said sure! I still beat him the park and he complemented my speed.

__

"That's why I'm lighting," I said to myself.

I unloaded all the food that I brought after Sage chooses the spot of course. It was a nice place. It was under the tree and it was near the lake in the middle. After we ate all the food we sat there talking for an hour under the suns light. Then it turned dark; the sky was fixing to cry on us.

__

"Oh, no it won't," I thought.

I stood up forgetting that Sage was there. I wrapped my arms around my body and felt the energy running through me.

__

"So is that where I got my energy from this after noon?" I thought.

Because it was going to rain. My tiara appeared on my forehead and the electricity flowed through my body. I guess it was visible because when I opened my eyes Sage had a shocked look on his face. The clouds didn't part as I called and called to Jupiter. That was funny. I dropped my grip around myself and shook my head.

__

"No, then where did I get my sudden burst of energy?" I thought.

"Sage!"

I turned and looked to the one who called Sage and my tiara disappeared into thin air. Seeing what was going on to my left I got up again and disappeared around the tree. I held my hand in the air and called to Jupiter, "Jupiter star power!"

After the light cleared I was Sailor Jupiter. I ran out to the battle to see five men fighting what looked like to be people in old fashion armor. When they would use their staffs, sword, or bow the armor would crumble and a ghost like figure would leave it? I jumped up into the air and began to fight them as the flooded the park from the skies.

"Get out of here!" a man in orange armor yelled.

That distracted me enough for one of the spears to cut me in the arm. I grasped my arm and saw the blood came through my fingers. Enraged I charged up for my ultimate attack. Ignoring the words that Luna had told me.

"I'm calling on the power of Jupiter!" I cried. "Send me strength! To create the Jupiter Dragon!"

I crossed my arms in front of my face as the electricity surrounded my body.

"Is she crazy?" the man in a red suit asked.

"I call upon the Jupiter Dragon! Jupiter thunder crash!"

It flew towards the enemy and destroyed them as fast as they came. I jumped from the wall that I was standing on and walked to the lake while removing my back bow. I kneeled down to the water and dipped the ribbon into the cool water.

"Who are you?" a man in blue asked.

"Sailor Jupiter," I answered coolly.

I wrapped the wet ribbon to my wound and faced them.

"That can't be your real name," the red said.

"No, it's not. Very smart of you," I said smartly.

"Then what is it?" the orange asked.

"Princess Jupiter," I said, well it was my name at one point.

"Princess?" the green questioned.

"Yes, Sage," I answered, he knew it was me then.

"Ryo of the Wild Fire," Sage said indicating the man in the red suit. "Kento of the Hard Rock," he said pointing to the one in orange. "Rowen of the Strata," he said pointing to the dark blue one. "And Sai of the Torrent," he finished with pointing to the light blue.

"Well, since you speak of your names so freely..." I ran to the gate forgetting about my stuff and my hat that I had set on the ground. "May we meet again."

I disappeared and went to the Temple, knowing that I was being followed. Once I got there I heard Serena. I ran to the hall closet and grabbed my blankets that were green and tied them around my neck. I then ran into the room and said, "I, Sailor Jupiter, will protect you from Serena's wrath!"

They began to giggle because it was too easy to pick on Serena. I began to flap my so-called cloak around chanting some warding spells Raye had taught me. Just without throwing the charm scrolls at poor Serena.

"Be gone!"

I turned furious (putting on a show for my friends) that she wasn't disappearing. Chad walked in and said hey to us, he then looked to me and said, "Lita, your needed out side."

I shrugged and said I would be back. When I walked up front I saw Sage.

"You forgot this at the park. Where did you go?" He asked handing me my stuff.

"I had few things to do."

Knowing Raye, Mina, and Serena they were watching what was going on. Sage reached up and grabbed my left arm that had been wounded during my battle against whatever it was. I flinched in pain as the blood ran through the ribbon and onto Sage's hand.

He rubbed his fingers together and said, "Blood never lies."

So now the cat was out of the bag.

"So?" I asked"

"You helped us out... and why did you do it?"

"Because it's my job. I won't let history repeat its self..."

He cut me short.

"What do you mean by 'I won't let History repeat its self'?"

"You know too much already..."

I put my finger up to his lips before he could say anything else.

"You must go..."

I turned and walked away... only to see the forest on fire.

"What the hell?" I said out loud.

Sage turned around to see it lit in flames, "Lady Kira."

"Who?" I asked.

"Lady Kira, she calls her self. She's our enemy," he said.

I ran into the house and gathered the Sailor Scouts.

__

"Maybe... this is what my dream was telling about," I thought.

I had a dream a few months and it was telling me to beware of a guy. He would bring trouble and destruction with him. If I were not to heed the words I could kill (or be responsible for the death) someone I held dear or possibly death to my self. I've learned many chants from Raye... so I would gather firewood and try to see what it meant. But nothing ever came other than darkness. Raye has said a few times that darkness is a bad omen. I never told anyone because they never appeared in my dream.

"Lita?" Raye asked.

She began to wave her had in front of my face.

"Are you okay?"

I looked at her and shook my head.

"We'll need our ultimate," I spoke.

"What?!" Serena said.

"Lita? I can't help the feeling..." Amy spoke, "that you know what we're about go up against."

__

"That's not what I know," I thought. "_I fear for your death."_

"You could say that."

We normally used the Star power. But to day we would use our Hearts. I head my heart stone high in the air.

"Jupiter star crystal power!"

"Venus star crystal power!"

"Mars star crystal power!"

"Mercury star crystal power!"

"Moon star crystal power!"

"MAKE-UP!" We all yelled.

After I finished transforming I ran out side to see Sage in green and white armor. Very different than what I saw him in earlier. Serena looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Serena. It's okay. We can trust him," I said.

"I know him!" Serena cried.

"What?" I said as we gathered around and took each other's hands.

"I saw **him** with you at the park!"

"So?"

"You guys were eating without me!"

"Later!" Raye snapped.

"Sage get in the middle."

He nodded and we opened it up for him. He got in and was confused at what and why he was doing this.

"Sage concentrate all your energy you can to make this work."

"Moon star crystal..."

"Mercury star crystal..."

"Mars star crystal..."

"Jupiter star crystal..."

"Venus star crystal..."

"Power!" We yelled. "Sailor planet power activation!"

We got there faster than what we would have on foot. We looked around and still only the fire was blazing in front of us. Mars kept trying to get a reading while Mercury kept using her bubbles to tame the fire and keep it from spreading any further.

"I'm get a reading!" Mars said at last.

"What are we looking for, anyway?" Moon asked.

"You are looking for an evil woman that has long blue hair..."

Then a high pitched laugh sounded through the forest. We looked up to see a woman and her hair was a long bluish color. You didn't have to sense the evil in her... you could feel it.

"Well," she spoke, "Sage of the Halo. My, my."

"Lady Kira," he said through his gritted teeth.

"Now you're girls women to do your work?" She questioned. "How pathetic of you."

"You're the one who sent those things after us at the park!" I yelled.

I remembered hearing a woman's voice that matched hers. She had ordered them to attack the city after they were through with the Ronin Warriors and that is all I know about Sage and the others and then her.

"Very smart," She said. "How do you know?"

"That's for me to know!" I yelled. "Meteor limitation!"

This was just like the Jupiter thunder dragon. But way stronger and it used up more energy than the Dragon (talking about one) alone. _{BlackLady440: I found this attack for the Jupiter Knight. [I don't like him too much.] But I found this one a little more heart striking than; "Electric rose." I found that attack at sailorjupiter.com I don't know if it will be a real attack of the Scouts/Knights and the "star crystal... Power! Make-up!" was made off the top of my head. Or it was a Transformation that I forgot about and now it hits me and I can't help but wonder: Is this a real Scout Transformation? If it is something I made up then it looks like... The Sailor suits are similar to those in the Sailor Moon Super S. But with the add on of a cape.}_ My movements are similar to the Jupiter Dragon and so I unleashed the Jupiter Dragon times two on the enemy Kira. There was **_NO_** way I was going to put Lady in front of her name. When I was done I fell to ground.

"Now we have an advantage," I said.

I felt a tap on my arm and was pulled from the clearing and into another part of the woods, which wasn't on fire. I looked behind me; I'm just too weak to move fast enough. It was Sage.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Can you use your teleport?" He asked.

"I'm just too weak..."

"I'll help you..."

"What?"

His hand went under my chin, which sent a chill down my spine because the metal that was posing as his fingers was cold. He tilted my head up to face him. He came down on me very fast and caught me off guard. Then after about a minuet he slipped his tongue in my mouth and began to explore my mouth. A warm fuzzy feeling grew in side me. One that I hadn't even had since the passing of my parents. I thought I had locked away those comfort feelings of feeling safe in my parent's arms along time ago. But now they were back. After he pulled away he stared at me.

"Are you strong enough now?" He asked.

I stood up and said as if lightening had hit me, "Let's go!"

I flipped open my communicator.

"Raye! I'm going to get reinforcements!"

"Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn aren't even on this planet!"

"I know!"

"Pluto is at the Gate of Time!"

"I'll be back...."

I closed it and looked to Sage. He took hold of my hands and I brought them (Our hands) into the air high above our heads.

"Now," I said seeing him clearing his mind. "I'm sending my power over to you. You need to think about where you want to go. Have a clear vision of it."

"Okay," he whispered.

"Jupiter star crystal power! Make-up!" I cried.

Then a green light surrounded our bodies and lifted us up into the air and we stayed there until I finished my call to Jupiter.

"Jupiter! I call to you... Guide us to the place that is in his mind! Guide us there and protect us!"

In a flash we disappeared and reappeared at the door of the house. He walked in and I followed. He called out the names of his friends. Ryo, Sai, Kento, and Rowen all ran from up stairs. They were like Sage but in their own colors. Sage quickly said to them that Kira was up to something and they all changed into their armor. Sage did the same too.

"Where is she?" Ryo asked.

"I know where," I said.

"Where is she then 'Jupiter'?" Kento said.

"Cherry Hill Temple or Sandi Hill," I replied.

We got into the same formation as before and went back to the forest. They held up pretty good fight to keep that Kira girl down on the ground than up in the air.

"Serena!" Mars yelled.

I ran to them to Serena was fixing to use the Crystal. I ran to Mars who held the crystal in her hands with Serena fighting her to her crystal back.

"Mars! Sailor Moon!" I yelled.

They looked at me as if I was crazy with Ryo, Sai, Kento, Rowen, and Sage behind me.

"Sailor Mars, return the Crystal to her! Sailor Moon! Don't use the Crystal. We've got help."

Ryo and them instantly took action. It all happened so fast, that I don't think I can even remember going to sleep that night. We had won with Sage, Kento, Sai, Ryo, and Rowen's help. I woke up in a new place. I looked to my right to see my bow on the side table and I looked at my arm it was properly taken care of. I sat up on the bed and heard a tap on the door... it was Sage and supposedly I had passed out during the battle and he took me here to his house with the guys. He then told me that he had taken care of my arm. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked me in the eyes.

"I hope I didn't push it last night," he said.

"It was more than enough for giving me the strength," I said.

"Then can I do it again?"

Nobody had ever asked a question like that to me! They either forced what they want and got their ass kicked for it if I think they were pushing the line. Or they didn't do anything at all. Then I caught my self-nodding my head to him. What was I thinking? Come on! How long did I know this guy? Only day! But it was like something that telling me to do it. I felt like I knew him a thousand years ago during the Silver Millennium. When Queen Serenity was ruling the Universe and I was the Princess of Jupiter.

It started like last night, instead of the coldness I felt that it was replaced with the warmth of his silky touch. I found my self-wrapping my arms around him and kissing him back. I wonder if this means something (?). When he pulled out I kept my arms wrapped around him. He then began to play with my hair. I pulled away and stared at him. Ryo then burst through the door.

"Um..."

I quickly looked from Sage to Ryo.

"I guess you lost the contest..."

__

"What contest? Oh!" I thought.

"What is it Ryo?" Sage asked.

"Oh, just wondering if you'll ever come down to breakfast," he said.

"I'm not hungry," he said. "Lita, needs her strength. So give her my breakfast."

Ryo looked shocked but then handed over the tray that was in his hands to me. I smiled at Ryo and he shut the door. I set the tray on the bed and began to eat. When I was done he took me out the forest and began to show me around. After he showed me around he took me to this waterfall and I cupped my hands in the water. I lifted my hands to my face and drank the cool sweet water. Sage did the same, but splashed me with the water. I got up using my skills and got behind him and pushed him into the water with him pulling me in. We splashed around until dark. I then said I had to go. We walked back to the house. I transformed and thanked them for the help and maybe some day I could return it to them. I teleported back to the Temple as the people were leaving. They stared at me as I ran into the Temple with such speed. Most thought some might have died. Or that was what they said. I came into the back to find everyone around the fire chanting. I de-transformed and sat down and waited. A few minuets later they all come out of it.

"Good to see you back," Raye said.

"So, where have you been?" Mina asked.

"At Sage's house. Why?" I asked.

Serena (for once) kept a straight face and said in a serous tone, "We have been invited to a charity ball..."

Mina chose to cut her off.

"And we all want to go..."

"But can't afford it," Amy said.

"Even with all our money put together it won't be enough," Raye said.

I had put some good money into savings for college or for when it was needed. So I thought I would buy the tickets and let my friends go since they knew someone they could bring.

"I got some money in my savings account," I said. "You guys spend your money on what you're going to wear and I'll buy the tickets."

"Lita," Amy said. "Isn't that the money you put in for college?"

Amy knew about the founds in bank, because she helped me setup the account.

"Not really. At first it was. Then I said it would be neutral. So it's for anything to do with us or for college."

"Plus it's a costume party!" Serena yelled.

"Then I got an idea," I said.

"What is it?" They asked unison.

I reminded them of the Silver Millennium and how elegant we dressed. So I got the idea to create the dress like Queen Serenity had and it would be like that but in our planets color and where the crescent moon was it would the same symbol that our planet held. Then the marks on our forehead would show and nobody would know it's the real thing. Everyone agreed to it. Then they asked about the guys they would be taking. I simply said it would be in the Moon Guardians Uniform. In a way, they would wear a vest according to color. Have a cape the same way. Have a pair of slacks neatly tucked into their boots and that was my plan.

Later that week near the charity ball I saw Sage again. We talked on a lot things. About how he doesn't really remember his past and believes he lost his parents as a young child. Then I told him about my past. Loosing my family in a plane wreck and haven't even been in one since. Then I (somehow) got onto the subject of the ball. I asked him if he would go with me, even though I thought it was a stupid idea. He said yes and I told him to meet me at my house tomorrow.

I sat one the couch and watched the movie "Princess Bride," waiting for Sage. I had the table partly covered with some snacks I had made. That was only a portion of what I would make when Serena comes over. Then right as the young Princess Buttercup pushed the masked man, who saved her down the hill with him saying, "As you wish." A knock came to the door. I jumped up (it totally caught me off guard) and answered the door. It was Sage. I let him in and he sat on the couch. He picked up the movie case and read the title.

"Princess Bride?" He questioned.

"Well, it's a good movie. But it's not half as exciting as my past."

"When you told me about your past," he thought a moment, "nothing sounded exciting about it."

"Well, you see I have two lives."

"How?"

"Through the Silver Crystal."

He got an even more questionable look. I sat down next to him and the sign for Jupiter appears on my forehead. I took his hands in mine and pulled him down until our foreheads touched. Then my memories of the past flooded into his mind. When I pulled away he found it very unbelievable. I told him I could show him my home planet and he changed his mind and believed me not wanting to have another wild adventure in space again (well not with him... but one of his friends). He said what about the costumes? I came back down to Earth and began to hunt for the old tuxedo that was green. I don't how it appeared in my closet, but it did. I took a white shirt I had that was for men. My job required that I have fancy shirts like that and I didn't like the ones they had offered for me. So I took the men's. I just hope that they fit. I grabbed the cape that would go with it. I walked out of my spare room with the things neatly folded in my arms. I had the jacket to the tux on my shoulder for I was going to work on it.

"Here," I said handing him the clothes, "this what will go with what I'm wearing. The proper boots for it are at the door."

He nodded and took the clothes to the bathroom to change in it. I ripped off the sleeves to the jacket. I made it into a vest buy cutting a dip in the jacket and when I was done Sage walked out.

"I see you found the hidden sword."

"And what is it for?"

"Back then knights chosen by the King would escort the Princess of that planet. Their job was to look unarmed and they would get ambushed and that was when he pulled out the sword and protected the Princess."

I thought a moment.

"But we won't be needing it."

I walked up and reached around to untie it then take it away (when I reached around it looked like I was wrapping my arms around him). When it was untied I pulled away turning a blush color.

"Now that I'm a knight," he spoke, "what are you going to wear?"

I threw the sword on the couch as he inched his face toward mine. I pulled away quickly and went to my room to put on my dress. I put on my cloak to play a trick on him. I grabbed the scythe that I had used last year at the haunted house I made. I pulled the hood over my head and slowly walked out of my room. I bowed my head as I rounded the corner to keep my self from snickering. When I looked up he had a confused look on his face (May I mind you... it looked cute on him.). I threw the scythe to the couch.

"Is this what your going as?" He asked. "If you are then this was a waist of time."

With the word "this," he was referring to his knight outfit. I unhooked the clasp and let the clock slide down my arms showing him my dress.

"It wasn't a waist," I said.

Then my alarm went off paying country music.

__

"Mina, how many times have I told her not to mess with my alarm?" I questioned my self-knowing the answer,_ "A dozen times."_

I knew this song because of Mina. It was "There's a Hero," By: Billy Gilman. Here's the song:

__

Billy Gilman - There's A Hero

  
There's a flower in the smallest garden  
Reaching for the light   
There's a candle in the darkest corner  
Conquering the night   
There is amazing strength In a willing hand   
There are victories   
That you've never planned   
There's a hero   
In everybody's heart 

There's a fire inside of everybody  
Burning clear & bright   
There's a power in the faintest heartbeat  
That cannot be denied   
Go on and trust yourself   
Cause you can ride the wind   
You're gonna take your dreams   
Where's they've never been   
There's a hero In everybody's heart 

Go on and trust yourself   
Cause you can ride the wind   
You're gonna take your dreams   
Where they've never been   
There's a hero In everybody's heart

Sage took a step closer to me and took my hand in his and bowed then kissed my hand.

"Milady," he whispered, "may I have this dance?"

"I'd be honored to dance with you," I whispered back. "Milord."

We danced well after the song but found our selves very close. You couldn't fit a card in-between our bodies. Our faces were so close as if he was going to kiss me. Then he pulled away. Why?

"I got an idea," he spoke after our long silence.

"What might that be?"

"Well, since I can't ever get you out of my mind..." He paused. "It _might_ be the same way with the others."

__

"Slim chance at that for Serena. Couldn't get her off of Darien for anything. But what the heck. Let's try it," I thought.

"Okay, I know my friends best so let me guess... Raye with..."

"Sai?"

"No. He doesn't fit her too well. Friends maybe anything more... impossible. Rowen?"

"Out of her way."

"Kento?"

"Raye has a thing if people spend too much of their time eating," that was an excuse.

"Ryo?"

"Perfect!"

I called her up and after some time of convincing she said yes. Then Sage called Ryo and took time to make him understand that she wanted to go with him. In the end they both said yes.

"Serena with...."

"Sai?"

"Nope. Don't know a reason."

"Kento?"

"That's way out of her lines!" _"That's because she loves Darien. But it doesn't mean that she has go with him. Instead they can go as friends,"_ well there's a lot of thinking here!

"Rowen?"

"Very good!"

We did the same thing again and they agreed (after getting into a fight with Serena!).

"Mina with..."

"I think I might know... Kento?"

"Maybe." _"I've never really known Mina's type but we'll try. Who said it would hurt?"_

So we tried and they complied. Mina didn't care as long as it was someone she thought was cute, handsome, and heroic.

"Amy with Sai."

"Sounds reasonable."

Again we won. When Sage left he said he would buy my way in since I got him a costume. I tried to tell him it was my treat, he was stubborn and wouldn't take 'no' for answer. So I said I would let him buy the ticket.

~ Two days later ~

The last two days went by so slow. I'm waiting now for Sage to come and pick me up. Raye, Mina, Serena, and Amy are getting too excited. After we did some thinking (this was after we got Sage's friends and my friends hooked up), we got Mia to go with Darien and got Yuli to go stay with Small Lady Serenity at her moms house. I just wish I knew where the Outer Scouts were... a soft knock came. I got up and answered the door. As I looked at Sage the sun was setting and it mixed perfectly with him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the door.

"Milady," he spoke looking around, "we need to hurry. For _they_ might find us!"

I followed knowing he was playing. He opened the passenger's side of the car and let me in. We were in our supposedly costumes and ready to go. According to my friends they were already there. When we got there the door was covered with a welcome sign and balloons following the door frame. I walked in and saw the flowers on the table giving off a sweet smell and everyone here was in a costume so you never know who are friends. But in my case I did. Ryo and Raye walked up to us their arms linked.

"About time you showed up."

"Hey, that's not too nice. I thought you might say a friendly hello."

"Sage?" Ryo asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes."

"Well, the table is over here," Raye said.

We walked over there to see Mina staring into Kento's eyes. I looked at Sage and he looked at me.

"Perfect couple," we said together.

Serena was busy eating. Since when does she stop? That's what I thought, never. Rowen was busy trying to get her to slow down. Then she remembered, tonight she had to act like a Princess. So she eat slowly. Darien was busy dancing with Mia. Raye kept Ryo busy by telling him some of her chanting. Sai was watching Amy type away at her hand held computer.

"Lita," Serena said in-between her mouth full of food, "why do you want us to dress like this?"

"Serena. It's to represent what was a thousand years ago. Our past lives. Don't you remember?"

Sai, Kento, Rowen, and Ryo looked puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" Ryo asked. "'Thousand years ago'? Or 'Our past lives.' Please make us understand."

Raye, Mina, Amy, and Serena did the same thing that I did to Sage. Then I noticed that they also had symbols on their foreheads too. I wonder what they mean. Later they had an eating contest Serena entered and won. Then there was a singing contest, Mina entered and won that too. A mind reading contest, Raye won. An essay writing contest, Amy won. I don't know why they had an essay write though. They didn't have any cooking contest, bummer. But they had an arm wrestling contest. I went up there and made a fool out of all the men who said they could beat me. We all had a few dances. I ended up out at the balcony catching some fresh air. It gets too hot in places if a lot of people are there.

"Milady?"

I turned my head to see Sage there.

"Hi, Sage."

He walked up to me as I faced the woods there.

"It's cold out here," he said, "you're going to get sick."

I looked at him again and smiled.

"How can I get sick when I'm hot?"

He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist holding his cape around me too.

"There. Now you can cool down and not get sick."

I let my head fall back on his shoulder and from that point on I knew he was the Hero who stole my heart. I wondered at that point if Serena had fallen for Rowen. Seeing that everyone else has fallen for his or her date.

__

Careless Dreamer Fate Soreen: Okay here's the first chapter. There is going to be four other chapters following this. {My sister agreed that I could write another series with out her help. That means I'm going through her Anime shelves. But that series will be (that I write alone) about the Outer Scouts and Warlords.} If we get good reviews we'll add more. But I don't think it'll be this long again.

__

BlackLady440: Well we never planned this one to be as long as it is either. N-e-ways we hope you enjoyed as much as we enjoyed writing it. Please review. Thank you!

__

Careless Dreamer Fate Soreen: If we own anything it's my crazy Two Cents. Trust me, my mother, sister, brother, and friends don't want it. If they don't want it, who would? In other words we don't own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors {If I did Ronin Warriors would be on the air!}. Sue all you like, your just going to spend all your money for the court thing and walk away with nothing or two cents. Thanks once again (for putting up with my craziness!). There I said it! Are you happy?

__

BlackLady440: Hey, at least you're being kind for once!

__

Careless Dreamer Fate Soreen: You wanna see nice?

__

BlackLady440: NO! Seen it too many times!

__

Careless Dreamer Fate Soreen: Well, you're getting it! ***Pounces BlackLady440***

__

BlackLady440: Cut it out!

__

Careless Dreamer Fate Soreen: It's our cat fight! Please excuse us! ***Shuts the door***

Chapter Two

"Serena and Rowen."

By: Careless Dreamer

&

BlackLady440

__

Careless Dreamer Fate Soreen: Okay, once again OOC! I mean major! Serena has something up her sleeve... what could it be? When Serena talks to Darien {for the second time} I got a little mid. that's seven minuets long and I thought it would go great for that part. I'll let you know when the song is supposed to take place and if you want to hear it e-mail me! Plus there is use of words for this one. We tried and tried to fit another word into place and it fit only one way.

__

BlackLady440: We thank you if you've reviewed.

After the charity ball we went to Lita's and crashed. I saw Darien dance with that Mia girl and I think they look best together. But anything after that one dance I'm not sure where they went. We woke up to pancakes. My favorite! Lita knows me best when it comes to food.

Afterwards Rowen asked if he could take me somewhere. I said okay and led me to the park. We sat on the bench with ice cream that he had bought. He just stared into my eyes for the longest time. Then I found myself sitting there trying to move that one blue lock of hair that just wouldn't move for the world. No matter what you would try to do it stayed put.

"Serena."

I looked up from Rowen's eyes and saw Darien. I let out a deep sigh and guessed that I would have to face him sooner or later.

"Rowen, I'll be back. Will you wait for me?"

"Yes, I will."

I walked off in the direction of Darien. He also sat on a bench reading one of his novels.

"Darien, we need to talk."

Darien put down his novel and stared at me. As if not believing me that I could be serious, when I wanted to be.

"About what?"

I could see the fear written on his face. Has he done something behind my back? Sure I've had a few dances and other minor things done with males. But nothing that should affect anything, or at least to my knowledge (how ever that word is spelled! I can't really spell for the life of me! If Amy were here she'd help me). 

"I think I might be falling in love with someone else..."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am."

"But what about the future?"

"We know it already. Pluto said knowing one's future sometime along line it shall change."

"Good to know you learned something."

I ignored what he had said. For now he wasn't getting it through his head as to what I was trying to say. I just hope it's not too confusing.

"Even if we tried time has changed! The future is constantly changing and there's nothing we can do about. Pluto also said that you should let time and events take place. Don't try and alter them because you know your future. Just do as your heart tells you and mine is telling me that we shouldn't see each other anymore."

"Was it something I did?"

"No, I just fell in love with another. I don't like the fact that my future and yours have been chosen for us and since we have been reborn into another time and place... we shouldn't go by what we were told a thousand years ago. Let's do as our hearts tell us and mine says I have to go..."

I got up and looked at him one last time before walking back to Rowen. I knew it hurt him for me to leave. Why does it hurt so much when you know you're doing the right thing? Well that's how I feel. I had to fight back the tears that threatened to spill out into the world. Rowen noticed and asked me many times what's wrong. But again I wouldn't answer him. I was afraid. I had made a mistake. I don't even know if he loves me and yet I went and gave it all up. Without even thinking of the outcome. I've been known to do it. It was like a little voice at the back of my head saying, "you made the wrong choice." Now I'm lost and confused as what to do.

"Serena?"

I snapped out of my thought to see Rowen inches away from my face.

"Rowen," I gasped, "you scared me!"

"Element of surprise?"

"Yes."

"Well come on. They're probably worried sick about us," he said and took my hand.

"Right," I looked back to see Darien looking over his book mouthing, 'It's your choice.'

On the way to Raye's Temple I felt stupid. Like a complete fool. When we got to the back Raye was chanting. Lita and Sage were busy talking to the Warlords (who I was informed by Rowen). Their names are Anubis, Kale, Dais, and Sekhmet. Amy and Sai are either reading or on her hand held computer again. Kento and Ryo are training. While Mina watches them. After Raye couldn't find anything Lita called everyone.

"I've had a talk with Sailor Pluto..."

"How is she?" Mina asked

"Well and so are the others. That's not why I called for your attention."

"Why did you call us over then?" Ryo asked.

"To tell of a dream..."

"What kind?" Raye pressed knowing that last time it meant we might face a horrible new evil that awaits us in the dark.

"One that's been getting stronger and stronger as the days pass. It is about a new guy coming into my life and also brings something worse than what Queen Beryl has done in the past. It could mean death for me or my friends... or the one I hold dear to me... most of what this dream is telling me is that I, and my friends, should be careful in our actions. When we go to fight please take care for your actions. I'm not trying to sound formal. But Pluto has said you have the right to know... I fear there was something that Pluto was not telling me."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Raye asked.

"Because you guys were never in my dream. Only the new one's that will appear and the danger they bring."

"Have you done some fire readings?" I asked.

"Tried. Nothing, just the darkness in the fire."

"That could mean something too."

"Mina?" Lita asked.

"Well I think there could. The darkness meaning death or the loss of things right?"

"Quite possible. I'll look into it," Raye said and went back to the fire.

Mina walked up to me seeing me staring off into the sky.

"Serena?" She asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No."

"I think your not telling me something. Is it about Darien?"

"Yes and no."

"Then what's the 'yes' part about?"

"I dumped him."

"What?"

Mina quickly got back he concerned face.

"What's the 'no' part about?"

"I dumped him for..." I leaned in said, "Rowen."

I pulled away and continued.

"But I don't know if he loves me back. I didn't even think it through."

"Well that's you for ya."

"I got to go. I'll catch you all later!" I yelled.

I ran out of there with the tears following down my face. I stopped back at the park and sat at the bench and cried. Later when I could cry no more I took down my hair and pulled it back like Lita's. I was about two blocks away from home (I held my head down low) and someone ran into me or it was the other way around. As soon as I looked up I saw Rowen. He quickly wrapped his arms around me. I think trying to protect me. His arms were very tight around me. Then I heard a grunt come from him and he went limp in my arms.

"Rowen!" I cried.

"Serena..."

His breath was heavy and he gasping for air. I held his hand tight in my hand as I kissed it.

"Run..."

"I won't let you go!"

"How touching! It makes me sick!"

I looked up to see that Kira woman.

"You'll pay for that!"

"You really couldn't beat me!"

"Just watch me!" I yelled. "Moon star crystal power!"

I quickly summoned the Silver Crystal and used its healing powers to keep Rowen alive for a while. I pulled out my wand and held it front of my face.

"Lunar..." _{BlackLady440: Okay this is another attack I've never seen. So I can't explain it.}_ "Eclipse..."

I saw the sword that Kira must have used on Rowen. She used that exact same sword to knock my scepter out of my hands cutting my hand while she was at it.

"Lunar Eclipse?" She questioned. "I'll just use it against you then!"

I smirked that evil kind of way and laughed at her face.

"Lunar Eclipse!"

It didn't work. She sat there and banged it on her hand and still it didn't respond to her useless attempts.

"Why the hell isn't it working?!"

She then chucked it at me. It missed me. The scepter hit the ground and broke. I pulled the Silver Crystal (that I tucked into my locket) out of my heart shaped locket with a star in the middle. I held it above my head and I turned into Princess Serenity.

"You won't harm us any more!" I yelled.

She dove down and cut my other arm. Which it closed up because the power of the crystal protected me?

"Moon..."

"What is this light?"

"Cosmic..."

"More of their useless struggle..."

"Power!"

The white light released from the crystal and wrapped around Kira's body. She yelled and screamed until she found out she couldn't fight it. Then she was gone. I fell to my knees beside Rowen.

"Rowen?" I asked. "Are you there? Answer me!"

"Serena?"

I looked to my right to see everyone running up. I think it's too late for Rowen. Kento ran up and carefully put Rowen over his shoulder. Ryo walked up and picked me up. Lita, Mina, Raye, and Amy created a circle around the Ronin Warriors and me then did the Sailor teleport to Lita's place. Once there Kento placed Rowen on the couch. Ryo let me down and I ran to the other side of the couch so I could see Rowen.

I summoned the crystal once again and gave it all I had. My head fell on Rowen's chest. The crystal lost it's light and fell to the floor with a clink. My eyes grew heavy as the darkness engulfed me. I heard Lita giving out orders. I felt them lay me out on the floor. I faintly heard them call to their planets to give me energy. I heard Rowen whisper my name before I slipped into the darkness completely... a few minuets later I opened my eyes to feel someone picking me up and carry me to Lita's spare room. Then they brought Rowen in. We had a short and sweet talk before the sandman took us both over.

"I heard you call out my name."

"Just like you did for me."

"Thank you for protecting me."

"Same here."

I rolled over on my side and felt him do the same. We were really close. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck.

"Night Princess..."

He then wrapped his hands around my waist and I covered his hands with mine.

"Good night... my Knight in shining armor..."

~ Two days later ~

Well with my two-day nap, it sure did scare everyone. I feel full of energy. Might as well blow some steam off at the arcade. When I got their Andy greeted me.

"Well... where has my most famous customer been?"

"Sick," I said. "But I'm better now."

"That's good to know. Raye and the others brought in guys..."

I let out a laugh.

"Then they took them to the control room. Do you think that something is up?"

"No. They are just going to help us with the new enemy. If they come in without us let them into the control room... until we get them in the computer."

"Sure."

"Are they in there now?"

Andy shook his head and led me into the back. Andy by passed the system (since he has access) and let me in. I walked into Amy informing the Warlords and Ronin Warriors of our enemies and then them doing the same.

"How can we expect to get Kira on our side alive?" Rowen questioned Anubis.

"I'm not sure."

"I know this might sound weird coming from me... but I go an idea..."

"Serena?" Mina asked.

"Are you okay?" Raye asked.

"Fine."

"I think she might have hit her head a little too hard," Raye said.

"Raye! Serena has the right to explain! So let her!" Amy yelled.

"Okay, Rowen, you guys spoke of a triangle that you can create, right?"

"Yes... but where are you getting at?"

"Can it be used as an attack?"

"It could be used that way," Ryo said.

"Well, you guys create this triangle and Mina, Raye, Amy, and Lita will create the barrier that they used when I fought with Sailor Saturn to stop pharor90, remember that?"

"What about you?"

"Ryo, Kento, Sage, Sai, and Rowen you guys will create that triangle and attack Kira. I'll wait for the right moment when Kira drops to the ground, instead of forcing her into teleporting out of there, I'll use the Silver Crystal to heal her."

"And give her strength again?! Are you nuts?" Sekhmet questioned.

"I'm just crazy enough to do it... but the real question is will they help me?"

"I'm in," Amy said.

"Amy, do me a favor and find the safest way we can go about this."

Amy nodded and went to work.

"I'm behind you 100% of the way."

Rowen stood up behind me and took my hand in his. Now his hand feels so warm and protective.

"If one of us in we all are... right Kento, Sai, Sage?"

"Right!" They said.

"If Sage is in then you can count me in," Lita said.

"Alright! Sailor V is on the job!"

"Raye?" I asked. "Are you in or out?"

"If this is what everyone chooses I would love to be apart of it."

"What about us?" Kale asked.

"You guys will do your strongest attacks you got on Kira."

"It's a plan!" Dais said.

We spent the rest of the after noon trying to find Kira. But no such luck. We all went home with heavy hearts because we wanted her off the streets as soon as we can put our plan into motion. When I got home I was greeted with Rini jumping into my arms. I began to tickle her, until Mom came into the room.

"Serena where have you been?" she asked.

"I thought you knew I was at Lita's house."

"Rini said you were at Raye's."

"True. But then I told Chad to call and let you know that I was Lita's."

"Serena?" Rini said. "Chad's always for getting things like that."

"Right."

I walked up and went to bed. I woke up bright and early. It was a first my mother claimed. We met once again in the control room and discussed the safest way to go about our plan. Then we left to look around. I walked up and down all the streets while, Lita check out the park, Raye fire reading, Mina checking out all the allies, and Amy stayed with Raye and used her computer to track her down. Sai, Sage, Rowen, Kento, and Ryo watched the rooftops in their sub armor as they called it. I then ran into Rini who saw me clutching my locket ready for anything. _{Careless Dreamer Fate Soreen: Well this is the part. I can only remember part of the song. "It's all coming back to me now," is the name. The parts I can remember are... when you touch me like that, and hold like this, when you kiss like that, it's all coming back to me... That song you could say was her and Darien's in this story. Like Lita and Sage "There's a Hero." Every one in this five-chapter story will have their own song they cherish. So this one song is Serena and Darien's.}_

"Serena what's wrong?"

"Nothing Rini."

"How come your not with daddy right now?"

"Yes, please do tell her. She has the right to know, Serena."

"Know what?"

"Serena you haven't told her?!"

"It's..."

"Serena!"

I flipped open my communicator and it was Amy.

"We need you!"

"I'm on my way!"

"Serena tell our daughter what you have done!"

"I care for the safety of this planet than picking a fight with you, Darien!" I snapped.

I transformed and became Sailor Moon.

"Serena?" Rini asked. "Can I help too?"

"Just be careful if you want to help..."

"Mini-Moon star crystal power!"

"We'll take my car."

I got in Darien's car under protest but in my mind I knew it was the fastest way to get there in time. Darien determined pressed on about what I had done two days ago.

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you ever think of what _might_ happen to Rini if you choose another man?"

"Pluto told me that if I go with someone else... Rini is protected! Because between here and now, meaning Rini's true time... we could get back together! So Rini is tucked away in the future seeing if we'll _ever_ get back together and yes I thought long and hard about my choice!"

The car came to a halt and we got leaving Darien there. Rini was crying in the car and stopped because she knew that the crying would be for later. I told Rini how to create the barrier to help the Sailor Scouts. Rowen and the others came real quick.

"Armor of the Strata, Tao Inoichi!"

"Armor of the Halo, Tao Chi!"

"Armor of the Torrent, Tao Shin!"

"Armor of the Hardrock, Tao Gi!"

"Armor of the Wildfire, Tao Jin!"

Anubis, Kale, Dais, and Sekhmet were in their armor already and began to unleash their attacks on Kira as the barrier was brought up. The triangle was being formed as I stood there and watched everything that went on around me. Then the triangle was activated and shot toward Kira who screamed in pain. A few minuets later she hit to the ground unable to move because of how weak she was.

"Moon healing activation!"

As I held the crystal above my head and it's white light poured into Kira the skies around us turned a black color. Then a figure unknown to me came up and smacked at the Sailor Scouts causing them to fall. Soon the barrier fell. I had only a few minuets for Kira to be her old self but... the force came at such an impact that I fell to the ground like the fallen Scouts. I heard the Warlords and Ronin Warriors trying to fight hit him. Even with my eyes closed I could tell it was not enough.

"Arrow..."

"Thunder..."

"Super..."

"Iron..."

"Flare..."

"Shock..."

"Bolt..."

"Wave..."

"Rock..."

"Up..."

"Wave!"

"Cut!"

"Smasher!"

"Crusher!"

"Now!"

I heard the one who had hit me just laughed at their attempts. As I lay there I remembered the first song I danced with Rowen. It was "I never had a dream come true." I believe Rowen is a gift from God for me. I don't know why. I just wish I knew why we where together. Is he my dream come true? Is he the one who will walk with me no matter what? Here is the song:

S Club 7 - Never Had A Dream Come True

  
Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you know

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you

Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
And so my road can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be

You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No, no, no, no

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you

I stood up to see the man or thing take Kira away and disappear.

"Tulpa, when was he pissed?" Kento asked.

"Since when is he never not?" Rowen replied walking up to me.

I turned my head and looked at Mini-Moon who was getting up along with the rest of the Sailor Scouts. I turned the rest of my body from him when he was trying to see if I was all right. Physically, yes. Mentally, no. I ran to the bench a few blocks away and began to cry. I never got out of my uniform not caring who saw. Mini-Moon ran up and sat next to me and began to comfort me.

"Rini... I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt your father... but I don't want to hurt him even more if I was cheating on him."

"Mommy... you'll always be my mom and Darien will always be my father. No matter what. That's a promise. Even if my mom and dad's history are changed you'll never be rid of me!"

"Is this why you've been avoiding me?"

"Rowen?"

"You have a daughter with this Darien guy you said you left?"

"It's not what you think!"

"Then tell me."

"You wouldn't believe me."

"What mommy said is true. Unless you meet Her."

"Meet who?"

"The Protector of Time and Space."

"But we can show you."

I held up the Key Pluto had given me. I needed to see if the future was not harmed by my choice... if the future was harmed by my choice... it would be my fault. I pushed the Key in the air as the Scouts and Warriors ran up and gathered around me.

"Guardian of Time... Let the Door of Time split the heavens and open to me... I call you by your true name. The all knowing God of Time, the Father of the Guardian... Chronos! Lead me! Protect me! Send me the path of Light!"

A quick path of light came to us and we where lifted up into the air and to the Gate of Time. When I saw Pluto she looked worried.

"Sailor Pluto?"

"Someone got into the future," she whispered, "he called himself Tulpa."

"Tulpa got here?" Raye thought out loud. "Where is he headed?"

"To Crystal Tokyo."

"We'll go there. Does anyone want to stay here and guard the Gate?"

"We Warlords shall stay here," Anubis announced.

We walked through the hard way to get there leaving Sailor Pluto at the Gate of time while she compressed her staff into a Key and gave it to me. We came out in the palace to see it all right. The kingdom it self might be in trouble. I ran throughout the palace with my friends behind me and behind them were the Warriors. I ran into King Darien.

"Sailor Moon?"

"King, we heard from Sailor Pluto that you might need some with the enemies from the past."

"I don't know if you can help."

"Trust me..."

"Who are they?"

"They're here to help us... please let us help. It's all my fault this has happened to the future!"

"Where is Neo-Queen Serenity?"

"Safe."

"I need to know! Now!"

The king finally gave in and told me. I rushed down the halls of the palace once I found the Queen she was pacing the floor.

"Neo-Queen Serenity?"

"Serena?"

"What's going on here?"

"So far nothing yet."

"I'm sorry for what I did."

"Don't be. Something's just aren't meant to be."

"I feel and know this Rowen guy loves you. You just have to tell him. For now please protect my Kingdom..."

"Queen Serenity... you have my word."

As I ran back I encountered the Sailor Scouts of the future who saw what was going on around them. I said lets got meet the others to see to a plan. When we got to there, Ryo was talking about some kind of white armor that Tulpa was after.

"I should end this now..."

"How?"

"By giving him what he wants..."

"Ryo if you give him what he wants he'll only become stronger!" Raye cried.

"For now let's worry about how to get him back into the past," Lita said.

"Or we fight it out here."

"Future?"

"We can't," Amy said.

"Why not? Two crystals should destroy him. With the help of eight, but not four, Sailor Scouts. Rini will go protect Neo-Queen Serenity."

And she ran.

"The crystals should drain your energy! If you use it all up..."

Mina ran short because of Raye who I could tell was sick of this.

"Didn't you think of us?" she cried. "If you use it all up... your gone."

"I know but it's the only way..."

I walked down the hall and off to see the Queen, my future self. When I got there. It looks like the Queen got into a fight with Rini. She held her staff high in the air and it extended to be a long scepter. I pulled mine out. It used to have a crescent moon on it until Kira threw it at me. We where able to fix it... but it only had the star left. I extended it and turned into my future self. (Take notes: Last time I was in this form I was in my princess state. Now I'm like my future self.) I walked up to her, I saw that she looked worried.

"Serena?" Rini questioned seeing me in this state must have brought back the memories of when we destroyed Wise man. I don't think there was anything wise about him. Just another villain failing his mission to a couple of schoolgirls.

"Neo-Queen Serenity?"

"I know. We think alike."

We walked out side to see the Scouts taking hand in hand for the Sailor Planet attack. With the addition of five Ronin Warriors. They charged up and attacked Tulpa who now is coming to the palace. The triangle was still created. It was made simple. The Ronin Warriors formed the triangle in the middle of the Sailor planet attack. I wasn't going to give up with out fight. I put my staff in my left hand while my double put it in her right. We pulled out our crystals and held them in front of us. We then put our staffs in the hands we used to bring out our crystals. We turned our bodies to where we were facing each other. Then we pushed the crystals together to make one strong crystal. King Darien stood behind us while protecting Mini-Moon.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" we yelled.

Then I noticed as we where attacking Tulpa we were getting a bit stronger. But how? Mini-Moon! She's giving us her strength! We kept this up until our bodies were tired and could no longer hold us on our knees.

~*~

__

[Careless Dreamer Fate Soreen: yes we are here to bug you once more! This part that you're about is NOT in Serena's words or thoughts. So with this little symbol ~*~ it means back to Serena's thoughts. But not now!]

When both future Queen and Neo-Queen fell unconscious. Mini-Moon ran up and took the crystal. She turned into her Princess form.

"Silver Crystal! Please protect my friends and me! I beg of the crystal to help us!"

She raised the crystal over her head. This went on until the same thing almost happened to her... but Tulpa had left... that cause was unknown. Rowen took Serena to a place where the King said he could take her. He laid her on the bed. A week passed and the sleeping Princess still hadn't woke up from her sleep of death as it was now called. Neo-Queen Serenity had woke up. Rowen was thinking of giving up all hope. He leaned over her form and kissed her...

~*~

... Aha... Like something from... A long time ago (not too long ago)... Soft lips... Warm arms... Many, many times...

"Get away from her!" cried the young Diana.

When he pulled away a flood of memories rushed through my head...

~`~ Flash back ~`~

I walked down the street and ran into a little boy at the park. We both must have been ten or so. Most of my friends saw how he was looking at me and walked up to him and made sure I was around. They dared him to kiss me full on the lips. I really never did dares but he was up to it. It happened with just a snap of the fingers. It was a rush of so many emotions that I had never known before. Then we where together for the next two years glued to the hips. The kisses got more passionate (at such a young age gets you wondering) and were full of meaning. Then he was transferred back to where he came from. Over the next three years I made it so that I wouldn't remember the times with him and then I fell for Darien and eventually broke away.

~`~

Rowen stared at Diana. I propped my self on my arms and giggled. Diana looked at me.

"What is so funny, Serena?" Diana asked.

"I don't see how you two can make eye contact without laughing!" I stated.

"Why was he kissing you? When you love the King?"

Diana was so full of life and still knew little about the world around her. Well I guess that's what you get if you've been in a palace all your life. I was too and then reborn on Earth.

"Diana, I still love the King.... But I love Rowen," I said.

I got up and walked up to the Queen who stood at the door with Princess Serenity at her feet who was petting Luna and then Diana. I removed the necklace that was around my neck. I held it up in the air above my head and it became its normal size, the Key of Time. I held it out to the Queen.

"Please return this to Pluto," the Queen nodded.

"The Scouts have returned to the gate to help her," the Queen said, "you take it to her."

I ran to the Gate and gave back her staff and then returned to my time with the rest of the Scouts and Warriors... but I think this is far from over with beating this Tulpa guy or Kira. Who do they think they are? Just allowing themselves into the future…

__

Careless Dreamer Fate Soreen: Okay I think that ended a little under done....

__

BlackLady440: She means that she doesn't think it ended right…

__

Careless Dreamer Fate Soreen: I don't think you want to get into another fight… or do you?

__

BlackLady440: I just might want to! Since I won the last one!

__

Careless Dreamer Fate Soreen: Pulling down my pants for everyone to see at school!? Oh real smart!

__

BlackLady440: Hate to say it but now the whole world knows it instead of the school…

__

Careless Dreamer Fate Soreen: I knew this would happen! Maxwell is back! NOW NO MORE MISTER NICE GIRL! COME HERE!

__

BlackLady440: Later please let us know what you think! ***Runs away from Careless Dreamer Fate Soreen***

Careless Dreamer Fate Soreen: ***growling*** Once again we own nothing!!!!!!!

Chapter Three

"Raye and Ryo."

By: Careless Dreamer,

BlackLady440,

&

JennaOfTheTriforce

Disclaimer: Hey guys, just me here helping out Dreamer Fate Soreen, and BlackLady440! I just wanted to say that I IN NO WAY have no connection with this story. Well, The only part that I have anything to do with is the plot of this chapter! As in the other chapters, there is some – if not a lot – OOCness. Gomen-nasai! You know the rules from here, right? I hope so!

Forever moving my pen,

JennaOfTheTriforce

BTW: A little side note here... The song in this chapter is "Dreaming of You" by Selena and I might have placed it in here a little different from what the girls had earlier… Sorries!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It seemed like weeks had passed since any of us had seen neither hide nor hair of Tulpa and that witch, Kira. But, alas, it had merely been more then five days. The Ronin's warned us though, that this was not the end of them.

"They have a bad knack for pulling these stunts… I guess it's a way of trying to catch us off guard or something like that…" Ryo had told me after we had arrived back home. I remember the long talk we had out on the front stoop of my temple.

Everyone else was dead asleep inside and I remember sneaking out for some fresh air, not being able to sleep…

__

~ Flash Back ~

"Raye? That you?" his question startled me.

"Ryo! I thought you were asleep…" I whispered, looking up at him from my seat on the stone step.

"Couldn't sleep? Me neither…" He smiled, taking a seat beside me. "I heard someone moving around an I thought it was one of the guys…"

"Oh… for a moment there I thought that I had awoken you…" I said with a smile before turning my gaze to the set of steps in front of me.

"Not at all… are you okay?" He asked, resting his arms on his knees, adding his chin to the pile of limbs. "You've seemed a little out of it the last few days…"

A deep sigh came from my lips as I closed my eyes.

"I think so… just old memories on the brain…" I whispered.

I then looked at him as he stretched back, placing his arms behind his head, looking at the star filled sky above.

"I know how that goes." He said, never letting his lovely gaze leave the sky above us. "Sometimes, I wonder if I'm going to end up in a psychiatric ward once this all over…"

I couldn't help but to laugh at his humor, it was one of the many things about him that intrigued me. He then leaned up on his elbows, his eyes sparkling with his smile.

"I'm serious…"

"You? Mr. Ryo Sanada?" I laughed again.

When he gave me a fake look of hurt, I pointed an accusing finger at him.

"AHHA! See!"

He smiled and then knelt behind me.

"So? You know you like it…"

It was then that I felt his hands on my back and shoulders, slowly working their way into a massage. But this time, I didn't try to escape it like I did to other men that tried to touch me; enjoying the rest of my night talking to him about the strange dreams the both of us had had in the past…

__

~ End Flash back ~

I smiled, stopping a moment from my sweeping to lean on my broom. Every time that I thought about Ryo, I found myself in the same day dream world that I was in the night of the ball. His arms were so warm that night, as they always were. Yet, if it wasn't for that Mia woman calling out to him, wondering if he was ready to go home, I would have felt his soft, tender lips against mine. I had always wondered what they tasted like – but did I pursue the urge? No. If it was one thing that would surprise anyone, I was afraid of men. ((Jenna: Okay, I don't know if that is really true or not, but just a * small * theory of mine as to why she always seems to avoid um, how should I say, getting romantically close to any man.))

But there would be other times when I would get the chance to feel his soft kisses, I knew it deep down inside. Something just told me that I couldn't be wrong about this feeling.

I shook myself from my reverie.

"I need to get this work done…" I whispered, finishing with my sweeping just in time for the normal tourists to arrive.

I was thrilled that today was my grandfather's turn to take care of the tours and I got to work the gift shop. Even though the job that I was doing was far harder, I loved it so I didn't have to talk to those annoying visitors. Sure, they bring in some of the money around here, but that doesn't mean I have to like them.

It was not long before I found myself in the storage room, looking for more odds and ends of charms and candles. Ever since I ran into Serena and had my first encounter with the forces of evil, the charms have been a hot ticket around here. Sure, they never really worked, but it didn't hurt, did it?

Going back to the stands, my grandpa came rushing towards me.

"Raye! I need to go get some supplies. We're out of a lot of things, so do you think you can take care of it alone for a little while? I'll try to be back soon!"

Without even letting me have the chance to answer, he ran off. I growled and stormed off to the stands, working at least triple time. I tried to call my friends, but they all said they were busy or had other plans.

_"Great… just when I need them the most around here and they can't help!"_ My mind screamed as I noticed the line of customers grow longer.

Then, a soft laugh came from the next customer in front of me.

"Looks like you could use a hand there."

_"That voice…"_ I would know it anywhere!

Looking up, I smiled as I saw Ryo.

"Oh really now, Mr. Psychic?" I grinned, looking into his eyes. _"Well, that was a big mistake…"_

His gaze was always so enticing and alluring…

"Need some help?" He asked, moving to join me behind the stands.

As if he could read my mind, we spent the rest of the next few hours working side by side. Once the stand had closed and we finally had the chance to get a break, we sat on the temple steps once more.

"So… how are things back in Toyama?"

"Boring, as usual… Mia lives in the middle of no mans land, so it's hard to get a good game of soccer going, ya know?"

I couldn't help laugh at his statement.

"You're sports freak…" I shook my head.

A moment of silence passed before I asked, "Well… Why did you come all the way out here? Surely not to pay a visit to the temple and get some charms."

His face turned red. I found him out.

"Um… Well, I…"

His face became redder as I leaned my chin in my hand against my knee, waiting for his answer as if I were a judge waiting for a verdict. Seeing the anticipating look in my eyes, he took a deep sigh.

"Raye… I won't lie to you. That's not how I am… So… to cut a long story short…"

I then gasped as he turned a little, embracing me tightly. It was my turn to blush with the flames that rose in the veins of my cheeks.

"Ryo…"

"Would… you like to do something sometime? I mean, like, you know…"

He stumbled for words. I knew he was shy toward girls, but he didn't have to be anymore. I placed a finger over his lips, looking into his eyes.

"I would love to."

He smiled and hugged me tight again. I then felt his warm lips touch mine…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Late at night 

When all the world is sleeping

I stay up and think of you 

And I wish on a star

That somewhere you are thinking of me too

I growled, my alarm clock going off.

"Damn it!" I screamed, throwing the thing against the wall as I realized that the whole thing was a dream.

For nights ever since the ball, I had dreamt of Ryo. But, this time, the flash back, the work at the stands, everything was apart of the dream. I looked outside the window and blinked. It wasn't even near dawn; I could tell by the position of the moon. I growled, knowing that Serena had messed with my clock again.

"Meatball head…"

I sighed, flopping back onto the bed and closing my eyes again.

'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight

Till tomorrow 

I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room 

Dreaming about you and me

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

His lips were so soft, his kiss warm. I never really felt anything quite like this moment before. It was new, different. As he pulled back from me a moment later, we looked into one another's eyes.

"Ryo…"

"Raye…"

I felt him lie me back…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

SHIT! I did it again! But, this time, the sun was rising. I could tell that this was going to be one, long hard day as I moved to get ready for school. The only good thing about it was that I had the chance to see Ryo and the guys again. They had transferred to my school when Sakura No Hana had closed down for renovations. 

I shook my head, heading out the door after saying good-bye to Grandpa, getting on the bus and heading for a day filled with annoy classes. Many things ran through my mind as I sat and waited for my stop, my books in my lap. As always, the first person that came to mind was Ryo. There was something about him; there had to be if I were having all these dreams about him. It was as if he was meant to be in my life.

My stop came and I got off, walking into the school as the first bell rang. I had ten minutes to get to my first class, so I was in no rush of any kind. It was then that it hit me if I hurried up, I could get to class sooner, and the faster I got to class, the sooner I got to see him. My face lit with a smile as I quickened my pace.

_"Okay, so I am a little on cloud 9,000,000 today, but what the heck, I can be at least once, right?"_ She wondered, going into the classroom and sitting down.

My seat was diagonally behind his to the right, Kento, the most annoying person next to Serena, sitting in front of me. Until I realized how much I cared for Ryo, I despised this class: English was never my best subject anyways. Why couldn't we stick to our own language?

I sighed, pulling out my vocabulary list and reviewing it for our daily quiz. ((Jenna: A little concept I got from my Spanish teacher, Señor Brewer.)) Even though I wanted to have nothing to do with the class, I wasn't going to just flunk it for that reason.

When I was in the middle of my list, memorizing the word "stratum" and it's definition, I heard him enter the room with his friends Kento and Rowen. Ah, another plus to this class. The smartest brain in the whole school sat right beside me and could care less if I copied a thing or two off of him if I forgot a word. Well, as long as I wasn't seen doing it that is.

But, as always, all Ryo said to me was hi and went right on talking to his friends. I gave him a small smile when he spoke to me, but, as soon as I went to go back to my list, the teacher announced that he was giving out the quiz sheets.

No! I had only gotten to the 7th word! I sighed, hoping no one would see me copy off of Rowen once I got to the point that I could need it again.

As I tried to concentrate, my eyes kept looking over towards where Ryo sat. I smiled as he drummed his fingers on the desk, his dreamy face showing how deep in his thoughts he was about the mini test we were taking. I sighed, forgetting everything but him.

But, I was wasting my time. He most likely loved another…

Wonder if you ever see me 

And I wonder if you know I'm there

If you looked in my eyes 

Would you see what's inside

Would you even care

My dreams came back to my mind as I stared at him, only for the teacher to announce to us that time was up and for us to stop. I gasped, looking down at my almost blank paper. I rushed and scribbled down a few answers, sighing as he walked by and took it from me. After giving us a journal assignment, the teacher turned to grade our tests. I knew that this was one quiz I would fail.

I sighed again. My gaze going back to Ryo, I smiled, once more going back into my reverie as I put all thoughts out of my mind again. The thought of dancing with him like I had done at the ball entered my brain once more. He was so warm to touch, so caring.

I just wanna hold you close 

But so far

All I have are dreams of you

So I wait for the day 

And the courage to say

How much I love you

Yes I do!

I walked home alone that day, like I always had once I got off the bus. The quiz from English was in my hand. I sighed in relief when we got them back at the end of the period. I had managed to get enough answers for a "C," but the teacher said that he knew I could do better and expected me to the next day.

As soon as I was in the door, I stuffed the paper away and went to my bed. I was tired out from the long day and needed a well-wanted nap before I tackled my chores. In no time, I was asleep…

I'll be dreaming of you tonight

Till tomorrow 

I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world that I'd rather be

Than here in my room 

Dreaming about you and me

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I jolted awake not too long after I had drifted to sleep. The sun was slowly sitting, but that was not what woke me up. I felt evil near by and heard the sounds of battle outside of the temple. My home was under attack!

Wait, was I dreaming? This had to be a dream… Or was it? I had no time to question myself as a you blasted down my door.

"Don't you know it's rude not to knock?!" I yelled as I held my hand in the air, my kenshin stick coming to my hand as I called my powers. "Mars Star Crystal… POWER!"

I felt the flames encircle my body in hot rings, slowly enclosing against my skin. As I stepped down onto the ground once more, spinning to shake off the flames, the wind blew my hair back out of my face just before I posed, pointing my finger at the monster.

"Now, you face me!"

Just as I was about to attack, I heard a battle cry and saw an armored figure knock the youja to the ground. I heard the figure chuckle. "Nice transformation there, Raye…"

"Ryo!? What are you doing here?!" I gasped.

He had seen my transformation!? Now I knew I was dreaming. He always seemed to appear in my dreams just when I needed him the most. If only he would do that for real…

(Ahh, Ahh)

I can't stop dreaming of you

I can't stop dreaming

I can't stop dreaming of you

He moved over towards me as the monster started to move again. He seemed as if he were protecting me.

"I had a vision about this attack… and I had to find some way to stop it…"

"So you weren't lying about those visions you get?" I asked as we slowly backed away from the monster, not wanting to fight inside of my room.

He looked at me, taking my hand.

"Raye… I could never lie to you… I care about you too much to do that…"

I gasped, looking into his eyes as I heard his words. But, no sooner I had, the youja charged at us.

"WATCH OUT!"

He pushed me out of the way, taking the hit straight on.

"RYO!" I screamed, running to him as he fell against the wall, limp and seemingly out cold. "Ryo! Answer me, please!" I cried.

My anger boiled in my veins as I clenched my fist. He didn't deserve this. He shouldn't have had to sacrifice himself for me. My hot gaze of flames turned on the youja, my symbol brightly aglow. I felt two daggers form, one in either hand. They were burning hot, but it left no mark on my skin as I turned as if calling my flame sniper, but turned each blade into a set of daggers, connected together as if a metal fan.

"No one! And I mean NO ONE hurts those I love and live!"

As flames started to raze on the blades, I felt as if a set of arms were guiding me to hold them up for attack.

"INFERNO TORNADO!" ((Jenna: Like the attack? I just thought of it!))

In a fury of small thorn like needles, the daggers sliced the youja, catching it aflame. But, I could not shake the feel that Ryo was the one guiding my arms, holding me close against him as I continued my attack till the monster was dust.

However, that feeling was gone as soon as I stopped. Gasping for breath, I heard a small grunt behind me, but before I got the chance to turn and look, I felt his arms hug me for real.

"Raye… I have something I've been meaning to tell you as of late…" Ryo whispered behind me.

As he slowly turned me around, I closed my eyes, not looking at him.

_"I am dreaming, I am dreaming…"_ I thought as I felt him lift my chin, making me look into his eyes before kissing me, his tongue instantly demanding to get past my lips.

Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up and think of you

Tears fell down my cheek as I kissed back, scared that I would awaken. Though, even as he pulled back, I was still asleep.

"Why the tears?" he asked, kissing my hair, wiping them away with his armored fingers. I looked at him.

"This is like a never ending dream…"

And I still can't believe 

That you came up to me and said

I love you

I love you too

"You're not dreaming, Raye… Not anymore… I love you for real this time."

It took another hot kiss from him to know that he was not lying to me. I WAS awake! The battle, everything. I LIVED it! At that thought, I kissed him harder.

"Oh, Ryo…" I whispered as I looked into his eyes, his hand caressing my cheek. "I love you more then you'll ever know…"

Just as we kissed once more, I felt as if someone pulled us into the past and we were at a ball in my palace, dancing together. He held me close like I always loved for him to, whispered soft words into my ear as we waltzed.

As simply as the feeling had come to both of us, it left, leaving us in my room, his armor gone as well as my fuku, leaving us in our normal clothes. He hugged me close to him again.

"Let me dream with you, Raye…" He whispered, lying down with me. I couldn't help but agree. Being with him would help me to sleep.

Now I'm dreaming with you

Till tomorrow and for all of my life

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Then here in my room

Dreaming with you endlessly

I felt safe in his arms during the night, but back in my mind, I still feared that I would awake alone in the morning. I was very surprised to find that he was still there, holding onto me tightly.

I lifted a hand to his face, kissing him softly. He smiled in his sleep, whispering my name in slurred sleep speech. I giggled.

"My silly warrior…" I whispered, snuggling against him. I then felt someone pinch my arm and heard a soft chuckle.

"My beautiful princess…" Ryo whispered into my hair, kissing my neck. "Go back to sleep… we have all weekend together…"

In the midst of thinking of him, I had forgotten that it was Saturday. I mentally slapped myself and yawned into his chest, nodding. I snuggled closer to him again as he tucked us in, closing the window blind behind us to knock out the rising sun. Even if this wasn't a dream, I could lie there with him forever.

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Then here in my room

Dreaming with you endlessly

And, from that night on, I knew I would never have to dream about his love, his kisses, or his protection again. But, with the war that was stirring, how long would it all last?


End file.
